The Sakura Petals
by DarkFlameInfernal
Summary: The Royals are the most popular group in Gakuen Alice. Everyone wants to be one of them. Then a new student comes in. What if the Royals know her but she doesn't know them? Secrets will be revealed. Anime mix.
1. I'm sorry to all the readers out there

**Authors note: I'm sorry! this is basically a rewrite of Vampire's Lead. i was going through my old documents and the original docs for VL is missing. DX so i decided to write a new one! I hope my writing skills changed over a year because the old story didn't work out very well and**

**Amu: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Finee. Nothing belongs to me other than a few OC's and the actual story line. Enjoyy :)**

****-Story-

"Ne. did you hear about the new transfer student?" a student murmured to her friend.

"Yeah. Rumor has it that she is actually-" A door slammed open cutting off the student's sentence. A strawberry blonde female squealed, lurching forward throwing her arms around the male who just walked in.

"Natsume-kun!" She shrieked attempting to hug the black haired male. His ruby eyes glared at the girl and she shrunk back slightly. He tched at the female and plopped onto a seat, located at the back of the room, next to a blonde male with cerulean eyes. The strawberry blonde pouted and sat in the seat in front of him absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair with her perfectly French manicured nails. A blonde male entered the room, not by walking but by twirling in wearing a pink tutu. The class looked at the teacher, sweat dropped at his entrance.

"Hello my beautiful flowers!" He smiled and the class was silent.

"I said. Hello my beautiful flowers!" He strained a smile and the class murmured good mornings and hellos.

"Today we have a new student! Please come in dear." He swept his hand to the door dramatically and the door slowly opened. A girl with silky brown hair that reached to her mid back walked in. most of the males and some females stared at the girl in shock and their mouths slightly open. The girl wore her uniform like the others but with the ribbon tied loosely and a belt on one side above her hips on her waist and the other side below her hip.

"Please state your name, age, star ran and Alice please." The teacher spoke and the girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"Name's Mikan Sakura. 13. Special. For me to know and you….people to find out." She spoke somewhat coldly.

"Okay…Any questions?" the teacher asked and the class was screaming questions

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

"don't touch Natsume-Sama!"

"Don't touch Ruka-Sama!"

"Shut. Up!" Mikan snapped and the class became quiet. She looked at the teacher expectantly.

"Oh. Um your seat is…next to Ikuto." A male with navy blue hair waved slightly and Mikan walked toward her new seat quietly. the class stared as she walked past with her shoes gently tapping the ground. She sat down and the teacher smiled.

"since we have a new student we have a free period! Ta-Ta. My little flowers." The teacher danced out of the classroom.

"Knowing Narumi he didn't tell you his name. He's our homeroom teacher and he usually has a sub watch us." A voice spoke and Mikan turned her head slightly. Dark Blue eyes came into view and a sudden pain in her head appeared.

"thanks." She mumbled and looked out of the window. The male looked oddly familiar but she was so sure she has never seen him in her life. She is a small town girl that had an unfortunate experience at her old school. She sat up slightly and saw the sakura tree starting to bloom. A new start and this time she isn't going to be pushed around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne Ikuto…does she…" A pinkette walked up to the male asking.

"No…it's probably for the best. She doesn't remember any of us." He whispered sadly. The girl looked at Mikan sadly. Suddenly determination shone through her golden honey eyes. she walked in front of Mikan's desk and tapped her shoulder. Mikan turned tearing her eyes away from the sakura trees.

"Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu." The girl smiled holding her hand out. Mikan looked at the hand warningly and slowly shook Amu's hand. Amu smiled and Mikan quickly pulled her hand away. A bucket full of water slowly levitated above Mikan. The bucket turned upside down quickly pouring water on Mikan. Amu quickly held her hand out and a vine shot out under her sleeves. The water landed on the vines allowing the plant to soak up the water.

"You didn't get wet right?" Amu asked and Mikan slowly shook her head shocked.

"Good. Now. You shouldn't mess with my friend." Amu spoke coldly at a male and held her palm out. Vines once again shot out of her sleeves and onto the ceiling. Vines started to wrap around the male's waist and pulled him up. The male was now hanging in the air with only the vines supporting him.

"Your alice is vines?" Mikan asked and Amu looked at her.

"Not really. My alice is Elemental. Basically plants, fire, and water. But it's intermittent. I avoid using the fire one as much as possible."Amu explained and Mikan nodded slowly.

"Intermittent means that I can use my alices for a short period of time whenever I want for a high power level. But I can use my alice as much as I want when I'm doing small stuff like that. If I use my alice enough then it will disappear and I have to leave the academy." Amu explained again and Mikan nodded.

"My alice is cat and wind. I think they speak for their selves." Ikuto spoke and Mikan nodded.

"so what school did you come from?" another female asked and Mikan stiffened.

"she probably was from a low school. She's just acting like that so she can get attention." A snobby voice spoke and the class turned to look at the girl.

"I'm Luna Koizumi. Don't come near me, don't touch Natsume. Got it?" the strawberry blonde spoke and Mikan returned looking forward.

"Hey. Are you listening to me?" Luna screeched and Mikan refrained from rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sooooo...I live?

Haha. I didn't expect some people wanting me to continue this story...

I'm really scared to update this any further due to the fact that i haven't watched any of these animes in such a long time, i forgot their original personalities. This was just sitting around in my computer and i just decided to update? of sorts?

If you guys really want me to update, i might do a complete OC story of this. That is, if you guys REALLY want me to update.


End file.
